Soul's Symphony
by Stuck-between-a-melody
Summary: As they come closer to graduating, the gang decide to enter the talent show, and Soul see's a chance to tell maka how he feels [sorry bad summary but read and review you wont be sorry :) ] makaxSoul
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: deals and music

**Authors note: hey guys I thought I'd do this fanfic for you peeps I have only one wish... I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine! I wish though! Cause if it was Soul and Maka would be together in the anime!**

* * *

Maka's POV

I came out of my room, my hair still damp from taking a shower. I turned to the living room to see my partner and best friend Soul on the couch with the T.V. on. I smiled and walked over seating myself down next to him. His crimson eyes looked down at me as he smiled his shark like smile. I grinned back, resting my head on his shoulder. Okay, just to make things clear, there is nothing going on between me and Soul. We are just partners and best friends. That's all we've ever been. At least that's what I think. Sure we do couple like things like what I'm doing now, with my head on his shoulder. But, there isn't any chemistry between us. I sigh and close my eyes.

"Maka?" I open my eyes again.

"Yea Soul?" I look up at him, he smirked down at me.

"I was talking to Kid earlier today, and he said he's signing up for the talent show." I smile in disbelief.

"Are you joking!?" I ask laughing. Kid isn't someone who would do this, but one of his weapons would. "Did Patty put him up to this? Or Liz?"

"Both actually. It was funny though because Kid seemed enthusiastic to do it! He picked a song already!" Soul said. I giggled.

"It would be awesome if you signed up." I said. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Not gonna happen Maka." He stated, ruffling my hair, messing it up. I frowned then sent him a playful glare. I reached for his pure white hair, tugging it. The soft strands felt comfortable in my palm.

"And why not? You're the best piano player I know, Mister Soul Eater Evans." I say with a smirk, pulling his hair again. Soul pouted, trying to his smile but he couldn't stop the grin.

"Because I don't play in public! You know that!" He grabbed my wrist, forcing my hand to let go off his hair. He was leaning in smirking, his other hand planted on side of the couch. Then, his balance faltered when his other arm slid, causing him to fall on top of me! I let out a small gasp, as his weight fell on me. His head was resting on my chest, as if my heart wasn't beating hard enough! He lifted his head; look at me with those mesmerizing eyes, red and beautiful. _Oh death what am I thinking?! _We stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and then Soul leaned away, sitting up. "Sorry, I lost my balance. Did I hurt you?" I sat up crossing my legs up pretzel style.

"Nope I'm fine!" I say with a smile. This is what I mean. Things like this happen and we ignore it. Soul smiled and sighed.

"What were we talking about?"

"Why you wouldn't join the Talent Show." I stated, staring at him seriously. Soul smirked.

"The only way I'm doing it is if you get up on that stage as well!" He said smugly. "You couldn't do that even if you tried! You would never sing in front of people so I would never get on that stage." I glared at him.

"I can sing in front of people!" I argued, scooting closer to Soul. He smirked and pinched my cheek.

"No you wouldn't. You don't sing anywhere but in the shower!"

"You know what?! I'm going to do it! To prove you wrong and then you would have to perform!" I say crossing my arms on my chest, stating that I've made my decision Soul arched his eyebrows in surprise; he then let out a small chuckle. Soul put his arm around my shoulders. He positioned himself in a more comfortable way, placing his head to rest on mine. My heart thumped, and I feared that he could hear it. I returned my head on his shoulder, my eye lids growing heavier.

"It's a deal then..." He murmured. I smile, closing my eyes, letting sleep wash over me.

* * *

Soul's POV

I could feel her steady breathing. I played with her hair, twirling the thin sandy, blond strands in my hands. _She really is a cool miester..._ I thought. Maka really wanted me to play again didn't she? Why else would she go to such extremes? I know her and she wouldn't do this unless there was a good reason behind it. I smiled. Keeping one hand on her head I scoop her up in my arms, careful not to wake her. Maka was really light and seemed fragile at times. That's why it's really hard to believe that she can carry me on her shoulders with ease when I'm a scythe. I walked towards her room, opening the door slowly so I didn't drop her. Placing her on the bed, I wrapped the covers over her. She let out a small sigh, curling herself up in a ball on her side. I let a smile creep up to my lips. Maka really was something. She was smiling slightly; she must be having a good dream. I let out a sigh, stroking her cheek, pushing aside that one strand of hair that fell over her sleeping face. I was instantly hypnotized. The way the moon's light seemed to shine on her face perfectly, her eyelashes long and delicate, her cheeks a slight shade of pink. _Lord death, why does she do this to me? _I wonder. Maka was the only one that can make my heart pound, make myself act so uncool when I'm around her, just like what happened earlier. If I hadn't pushed away from her, who knows what would happen! I could've ruined our friendship completely. I kneeled down on my knees, caressing her cheek with the pad of my thumb. Her face was angelic and I was completely mesmerized. I dared myself and leaning closer. Feeling her short even breaths on my face, I breathed in her scent of lavender. I could've done it. I could've kissed her, but what was the point. If she wasn't awake to know my feelings then what was the point. I'm not going to take advantage of her in her sleep. A cool guy wouldn't do that. I leaned away, standing up. I walked out of her room quietly, shutting the door behind me.

I took my keys from my room, grabbing my jacket. I tiptoed quietly towards the door, careful not to wake that small bundle of purple fur that was Blair. She had come home drunk and Maka had to knock her out so she didn't do anything stupid. I opened the front door and stepped out into the cold night air. I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets, and walked out. The streets were quiet as I made my way to an abandoned neighborhood. The familiar houses and yards brought back painful memories, but I walked on. Pain was normal here. I felt normal here. It's not every day you run into a red eyed, white haired, shark teeth, scythe boy. I'm not talking about being a weapon. I'm talking about being me. Before I met Maka, I was never approached. If I was, I would scare them away, either with my creepiness or my music. Once I had Maka though, I had more friends.

I continued to walk till I found the right house. Huge white porch, faded yellow curtains, drawn allowing a view of the inside. Sighing, I grabbed my keys, taking the golden one that's rusted. Inserting the key I walked inside. The darkness was intimidating but I was used to it. I walked towards the living room, every step reminding me of each memory of my childhood. I entered the living room where a black grand piano sat. It was the only thing not covered with layers of dust. The black, glossy surface shined in the pale moonlight. I let my fingers trail across the keys delicately, pressing a few notes before finally sitting down. The instrument seemed to be calling me as I smiled evilly. I raise my hands, smirking to myself as I finally hit the keys. The melody filled the room, every note I hit reminded me of a song I played as a kid. The song was electrifying and energy flowed through my fingers as I played. In a matter of minutes though, it was gone. My power and will to play stopped. I smiled sadly, getting up. _I better go before Maka gets up... _I head for the door, leaving my past behind me for now...

* * *

_**A/n: what do you think? Should I continue, if I should give me 5 reviews. Review and tell me! Hope you liked it! **_

_**Well gotta go! Ja ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: choices

_**A/n: hey! Thanks for your reviews!**_ BeriForeverFan: _**thanks ill keep that in mind (^^ ')**_

Houseofanubislover89: _**yes that is his house when he was a child; it's more like his safe haven!**_

_**Thanks to every other reader too!**_

_**Okay! On with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: me no own Soul Eater T-T**_

* * *

Soul's POV

"Soul! Get up!" I groaned, pulling the covers over my head.

"No... Let me sleep..." I moaned.

"Soul!"

"Ten more minutes Maka..." I grumbled sleepily. There was a few seconds of silence before I heard a sigh. Then a sharp unpleasant pain was created on my skull, the feeling of a hard cover book being smashed on my head. I yelped, bolting straight up, placing my hands on my head, wincing. There definitely was a dent. I turned to glare at Maka, who was walking out the door, book in hand. I can tell she was smirking.

"Must you always wake me up like that!?" I yelled, scowling. Maka just looked at me from over her shoulders.

"Hurry! Breakfast is almost done!" She said chuckling and closed my door. I smiled, letting out a sigh. Rubbing my head, I got up and headed towards the shower. After showering, I pulled on some jeans, a black shirt and black hoodie. I stepped out of my room, walking into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the room. Maka was busy setting the table and Blair was nowhere in sight. I stretched and walked to the table, sitting down.

"Sooul!" A voice chirped and the next thing I knew, Blair jumped on top of me. We fell to the ground and I hit my head on the ground. As if my head didn't hurt enough, Maka did her famous Maka Chop once again. It felt as if my skull would crack! Seriously! It's not like it's my fault Blair decided to rape me today!

"Gaaaah!" I screamed, trying to pry the cat lady off me. "Blair! Get off!" I struggled to get away. Blair giggled but before she could continue to harass me, Maka pushed her off forcefully.

"Meow!" Blair hissed then pouted. "Boo, and the fun was just starting!" I turned to Maka who was glaring at Blair.

"So not cool..." I mumbled before seating myself on the chair once more. Besides that, breakfast was its usual thing. Maka made flapjacks and bacon with sausages. She also made hardboiled egg just for me! Hey, don't judge. I have a huge appetite. I poured my syrup and ate quickly. In this apartment, you don't know when the food will disappear. I'm not kidding! Whenever we are nearly late, Maka would grab me by the collar (choking me) and run out. Whether I'm finished or not! I quickly finished my food, washing it down with some orange juice. I checked the clock. 7:30. Oh death!

"WE'RE LATE!" Maka shrieked. She quickly scarfed down her food, grabbing her bag, and grabbed my collar. I gasped for air as she yanked me away. Slamming the door behind us she threw my keys in my face. "Start the motorcycle!" I shook my head and mounted my bike. Maka jumped on and wrapped her skinny arms around me. I smiled, starting the engine. The motorcycle roared beneath us as we sped off to DWMA.

Walking in the class, we were greeted by my loud friend in blue. Black*Star and Tsubaki came walking towards us, smiling happily.

"Hey Soul!" Black*Star shouted, holding out his hand. I high five him and grinned.

"What's up?" I ask. Black*Star smiles.

"YOUR GOD HAS DECIDED TO ENTER SHOW BIZ!" He yelled proudly. I smirk at Black*Star's childishness.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, but Stein wheels into the room on his chair at the moment. I roll my eyes and walk over to my seat just as Maka took out her brick of a book. Stein began class with a few techniques on dissecting live animals without them running away. I lean back, hands over my head and I steal a glance at Maka. She was taking notes on the techniques, her neat scribbles all over the paper. I smile and continue to watch her write. A few minutes though she glances at me and blushes. I smirk, leaning closer.

"Hey Maka?" I whisper into her ear, smirking at the way she stiffens. "What song are you going to sing?" Maka turns to me, a confused expression on her face.

"What are you talking about Soul?" She whispers. I roll my eyes.

"You know what I mean! The talent show? You're singing remember!?" I whisper. Maka's eyes widen then she gives me a pouty look.

"Do I have to?"She whines. I smirk.

"Do you want me to perform?" I say. Maka sighs and crosses her arms angrily. "Maka. I'm not going on that stage unless you do. That was the deal." I smirk at her, chuckling. My miester was starting to regret her small outburst. Sighing, she turned to me, her beautiful, emerald eyes scanning my face.

"I know... But it's a whole three weeks till the auditions. I have time to pick a song later."

"Hmph! Wimp..." I whisper. I hear her take a sharp breath and her book slams shut. Oh shit...

"Maka..." She begins.

"Crap..."I quickly cover my head, knowing it's already too late.

"CHOP!" I wince as both my hands and head get a feel of that enormous book. Three times in one day! Not cool! I glare at Maka, wishing I had some way to get her back. She turns back to face that creep of a teacher and continues to take notes. I sigh. _Maka, you are one hell of a partner..._

After class, Maka and I go to the assignment board. A crowd already surrounded it, miester and weapons arguing and deciding their next mission. Maka pushes her way to the front, eager for a challenge.

"Hey, Soul?" She asks turning to me. "How do you say we go to Vegas? There are at least 5 Kishen eggs, and it's supposedly a difficult task?" I smile, exposing my shark like teeth.

"A week in the coolest city ever? Casinos, dancers, lights?" I walk over to her, smirking. "Why not!?" Maka smiles and grabs the small slip with the mission.

"Let's go then!" Smiling, Maka put the slip in her pocket.

"Oi! Soul! Maka!" We turn around to see Black*Star and Tsubaki walking over. "Did you guys pick a mission?!" He stomped over and slapped my back. I scowled and rolled my eyes. Tsubaki giggles, smiling.

"Yup! We are off to Vegas!" Maka smiled. I smirk at the way her face seemed to light up at the fact.

"That's great!" Tsubaki said with a smile. "Oh Maka-chan did I tell you already? Me and Black*Star are entering the talent show!" Now that was news to me. I turn to look at Black*Star who was smiling widely. I have him a questioned look but he simply waved me off.

"Eh! You guys too?! Soul and I are going to enter too!" Maka said excitedly. Tsubaki smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"Really! Oh this is going to be a fun year!" Maka nodded at the weapon, smiling happily. I sighed and grab Maka's hand.

"We better go pack. Let's go Maka!" I say, dragging her away.

"Soul! I can walk to the motorcycle, without your guidance, on my own!" She protests. Rolling my eyes, I smirk. Pulling her up, I grab her by the legs, placing her over my shoulder. Maka let out a small terrified scream and I snicker. "SOUL! PUT ME DOWN!" She yells. I ignore her and continued to walk to the parking lot. Maka thrashed and hit my back repeatedly. "SOUL SERIOUSLY!" I put her down, just as she brought out her humongous book.

"Happy?" I say with a smirk. Maka sighed and glared at me in annoyance. I simply ignore her, walking over to my bike, climbing on. I turn to Maka who is just standing there, pouting angrily. "You coming or do I have to carry you to the bike as well?" I ask. Maka shakes her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" I hear her mutter before smiling. She climbed on, wrapping her arms around me tightly, and we speed off.

* * *

**A/n: hope you liked it R&R and ill post the next chapter as fast as I can! Well gotta go! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Road trip

**_A/n: GAAAAAAAAH DONT KILL ME! I AM TRUELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THIS AND WERE WAITING FOR AN UPDATE! DONT KILL ME IM ON MY KNEES BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG IM SO STUPID FOR DOING THAT IM SORRY! Okay i was busy(with other fanfics) that i didnt update this one But im back I promise!thanks you guys for your reviews! (I hope you can forgive me!)_**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer:Me? Own Soul Eater?! No way no how! *runs and hides behind a couch so people's weapons won't hurt me* FORGIVE ME_**

* * *

Maka's POV

Packing my bags was nothing of the unusual. I made sure to keep tags on Blair so se wasn't off "playing". I sighed. My room was dark and the pale moonlight was barely even enough to go by. The darkness always seemed to soothe me some how. You can hide everything and anything in the darkness. I smiled to myself when I heard my door open.

"Can I come in? To bad I'm coming in anyway!" Soul said, closing the door behind him. I rolled my eyes and sigh.

"What's up?" I ask. I zip up my suitcase and turn around to see Soul observing me. A strange unsettling feeling comes over me an I feel uncomfortable in his stare.

"Song. Which one are you doing?"

"Really Soul?" I say in annoyance.

"Really! I want to know!" He says smirking. I sigh and pull my bag over my shoulder.

"I don't understand why you're in such a hurry to know! I'll pick one when we get back! Right now lets just focus on the mission!" I say walking out of my room, Soul following.

"I just want to know! Anyway, can we stay a few extra days?" He asks. I spin around in confusion.

"A few extra days in Vegas? What for?" I ask.

"To have fun, Maka! You know! Go to casino's, night clubs? I don't know about you but that's something I want to do!" He says.

"I don't know..." I say in hesitation. Those aren't things that I would do for fun. I'd rather stay home curled up with a good book.

"Come on Maka! It'll be fun! Don't be such a stick in the mud!" He grabs my ponytail and tugs lightly. "Come on!" I sigh and push his hand away.

"Fine! I'll make the arrangements." I say.

"No need I already did them! Now come on!" He grabs my hand a pulls me out the door. We mount his motorcycle and drive off.

"Soul... When you made the arrangements, why did you pick a hotel on top of a club?" I ask as I walk up to the building. It was large and in the dark of the night, all the lights sparkled. I could hear the music pounding and the lights inside moving. "How much did this cost?!" I ask, knowing I was the one to pay.

"About two thousand... Maybe less." Soul said with a shrug. I glared at him. "Hey! Don't worry I'm going to help pay! But come on Maka lighten up! Lets go hunt those kishens then head back and party!" With that he raced inside. I sighed and walked up to the register to check us in.

The interior was decorated to symbolize the ocean. The walls were a deep blue and a water fountain sat in the middle of the lobby. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button to the 10th floor. The elevator music was soothing yet I found myself tapping my foot with impatience. The doors open with the ring of the elevator. I step out and go straight to room 13. I slide my card in and open it.

"Soul!" Silence. I walk in, closing the door behind me. "Soul?" The room was exquisite and the decor was amazing. It was colored with deep green walls and dark blue furniture. A smile forms on my lips as I set the bags down. Then I sense it. A soul. For a second, I don't recognized it but I soon smile. There's a tap on the window and I quickly walk over to it.

"Kid!" The shinigami smiled, hovering on top of his flying skateboard that he named 8. Typical. Patty wanted Steve though so he let her have her way. He glided in the room and gracefully landed.

"Hey Maka. Where's Soul?" I shrug.

"Don't know. Let me call him."

"No need." The albino walked into the room, towel around his waist and his hair dripping.

"Soul! Put some clothes on!" He smirked.

"Why? Is this-" he strikes a pose, "distracting?" His toned body was quite a sight but I was used to it.

"Go." I dead pan and he chuckles. Soul walks away, smirking ignorantly.

"You know you like it!" He shouts over his shoulder. I roll my eyes and smile, turning my attention towards Kid. The guy smirks down at me and I tilt my head.

"What?"

"You two have chemistry..." He says, tone teasing. I smack his arm.

"We do not! Geez, you and the others think so!"

"Oh we KNOW so." He smirks. I glare at him.

"Don't make me cut your hair!" I threaten. His hands fly to his head.

"You wouldn't dare! I spend at least a full day making sure it's perfect! All the hard work would go to waste and then I'd have redo it all!" I giggle. His obsession is really interesting.

"Believe me. She would do it." We turn to see Soul in black jeans and a blue shirt. "Where's the sisters? Are they in the other room?" Kid nodded.

"Yup. You guys ready to go?"

"Wait. You, Liz and Patty are hunting kishens with us?" I ask.

"Why else would he be here? After we finish off the kishens we're going to the club! Right kid?!" Soul says with a smile. The shinigami chuckles.

"Exactly."

"You taking Liz dancing?" I ask, elbowing him, smirking. Kid rolls his eyes, but the blush was evidently on his cheeks.

"Who else would I take. Well, a gentleman will not force a lady to dance so if she's not up for it I wouldn't." Now I roll my eyes.

"Come on Kid! Man up and just dance with her!" Soul says. Kid smiles and nods.

"Will do. Now! Shall we get going?" I look at Soul and he glances at me

"Lets go!"

* * *

**_Okay I know that was short but I had to make a chapter for this soon. I AM SOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A LOOOONG WHILE, I GUESS I GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH THE OTHER FANFICS I HAD AND IM EXTREMELY SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Please review, favorite and follow, and ill post again, I promise. Ja ne!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Soul and The club

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater_**

* * *

Maka's POV

I ran across the rooftops, the wind gently blowing on my face. I could sense him, a Kishen Kid and I were currently targeting. It was odd that we haven't caught him yet but every time we try he slips away quickly. I grip Soul's weapon form and jump across the next rooftop. I ran quickly only to make an abrupt stop. He was close.

"Maka..."

"Yea Soul?" I ask.

"What's up with this guy? He can't be caught!" Soul mutters. I roll my eyes.

"Shhh!" I close my eyes, concentrating as I feel the presence lurk closer. Then I snap my eyes open and quickly turn around. Twelve feet, knife like claws and a clown grin. I set my feet and smirk.

"Death cannon..." I hear in the distance and I groan.

"No way Kid..."

"In three... Two..."

"Soul Resonance!" Me and Soul shout in union. I could feel the albino's soul and the surge of energy as I prepared to swing. "Witch hunter!"

"Fire!" Shouted Kid. The waves of energy connected and hit the Kishen, causing a loud explosion, throwing me back.

"Maka!" Soul yelled. I hit the hall hard, dropping to the ground. I landed, being caught in mid air. Opening my eyes I see golden eyes and smile.

"Thanks Kid." I say.

"Baka..." Soul mutters. I roll my eyes and grip Soul's weapon form tighter as Kid lowers us down with his skateboard.

"Well that was fun." I hear Liz say sarcastically. Patty giggles and the two sisters transformed back into humans. Liz had her hair curled this time, having on her usual have shirt and jeans. I smile and glance at Kid.

"You look great Liz! Whaaats going on with the hair?" I ask. Liz's hand flies to her head, eyes wide with panic.

"Why?! Is my hair okay?!" She yelped. I chuckle and with a flash of light the hand gripping Soul's weapon form now held his hand.

"Nope you look pretty!"I tell her. She smiles before eyeing me and Soul.

"Um...aren't you guys going to let go?" She asks with a smirk. Me and Soul look at each other, then our hands.

"Oh!" I say, letting go. "Forgot." I shrug. Kid rolls his eyes and Patty giggles.

"Oh come on! Are you guys sure you aren't dating?! I swear you guys!" Liz says in frustration.

"A cool guy like me wouldn't date ol' tiny tits here." Soul said, looking away. I scowl, glaring at him. Then I punched him in the face. Soul staggered back, wincing. "What?!"

"Bastard..." I mumble. Patty starts laughing and sighs.

"So are we done for today?" Kid asks. I nod, holding up the two Kishen eggs in my hands. I hand them to Liz and Patty and smile.

"9 down, 6 more to go. But it's past midnight so we can finish tomorrow." I say.

"Are we going to party now?" Patty asks. Kid smiles.

"Yup!"

"You guys can go, I'm going back to my room at the hotel." I say. Soul walks to me and shakes his head.

"No way in hell am I letting you." He smirks, exposing his shark like teeth. His crimson eyes gleamed evilly as he grabbed my arm. "You are going to change and we are ALL going to the club." He says. I stare at him in disbelief.

"You can't make me change! I'm not going Soul! I yell. Soul only smirks, pulling me away and the group follows.

"And why not?" He asks.

"Because it's a CLUB! I'm not going to drink or wear a dress to please perverts!"

"We'll see about that..." Soul smirks. "Plus even if you dressed in sexy clothing, there wouldn't be much to show off..." He mumbles. I scowl and kick the back of his leg, making him yelp.

"Kyaaaaaa! Soul you're going to change her yourself?!" Liz screams. I roll my eyes. Her and her fangirling...

"Of course not Liz. Soul wouldn't do that to me...right?!" I ask, eyeing Soul in panic. Soul ignores me and continues to walk on. "Soul?! Soul! Answer me damn you! Soul!" I try to pull my arm from his grip but Soul only stopped and grabbed me by the waist and pulled my up to his shoulder.

"Lets go!" He says.

"SOUL! SOUL PUT ME DOWN!" I start thrashing but it didn't matter. Soul wasn't giving a damn. Sighing, I tried to allow myself to straighten only to have Soul switch to carrying me bridal style. I squeak and glanced up at him.

"Go to sleep, your less trouble some that way..." He mumbles. I scowl and punch his chest.

"Shut up..." Soul merely chuckles and I scowl. Damn him. I closed my eyes in defeat, allowing the soothing rocking sensation to lull me to sleep...

* * *

We got to the hotel thirty minutes later, Soul whispering my name. Opening my eyes I realized I was back at the hotel.

"Geez..." I mumble. "Put me down..." I say, fighting a yawn. He chuckles, letting me down slowly. I stumble towards the bed and crash down.

"What are you doing idiot?" Soul asked. I turned my head towards him. Did he say...Im the idiot?

"Going to bed. What are you doing stupid?" I replied, closing my eyes. Then I feel a tug on my boots and my eyes snap open. He flips me over so I'm laying on my back and smirks.

"You are going to change." He says. "Or I'll change you for you. Your choice." He says.

"Soul!" I screech.

"You have three seconds to choose." He smirks. "One..."

"Soul no!"

"Two..."

"SOUL!"

"Three!"

"I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" I scream. My face burned as I scowled. Soul chuckled, bringing a bag out of the closet, tossing it to me.

"Here," he said. " put this on. I'll be back." Then he left the room. I cursed him in my head as I rummaged through the bag.

"What?" I mumbled as I pulled out a dress. A lovely topless black dress that was shorter than my usual black dress. It had a red sash around the chest, which was tight and the rest of the dress flowed. I sighed and reached into the bag again, pulling out black two inch heels. "You gotta be kidding me..." I groan and take my shirt off.

"Maka hurry we-" we both froze and Soul just stood at the door. I was wearing only underwear and I stared at him in fear. Soul was the first to turn away, the silence stretching forever. "We...we only have ten minutes...hurry up..." He walked out again. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I bit my lip. Oh great! I hurried up and put the dress on. It was a great fit. The top was tight and the bottom swished as I walked. I grabbed the heels and sat on the bed.

"Damn pervert..." I whisper. Sighing, I told myself it didn't matter. It was Soul. He doesn't find me attractive so as long as he continues to feel that way, what just happened his fine. We were friends anyway, and we live together... Damn it! I punch my head, telling myself to not over think it. I hear a knock and I jumped.

"Come in!" I shout. Soul peered in slowly, wearing tight jeans and a red shirt, and I smile. He stared at me, thinking.

"Stand up..." He orders. I just do as he says, feeling like an idiot. He whistles and smirks. "Not bad. You actually look a little seductive." I roll my eyes.

"Why? Am I seducing you right now?" I ask, returning the smirk. Soul chuckles.

"You wish.." _Knock knock!_

"Can we come in?! Too bad were coming in anyway!" Liz shouts, opening the door. I smile and Liz looks at me wide eyed. "Where did you get that?! Oh my god! You look so pretty!" She said.

"Soul..." I say simply. She looks at soul then at me and stares.

"He knows your dress size?!" She asks loudly.

"Duh! We live together so it be kinda stupid for me not to know." Soul said.

"I think he's a pervert!" Patty giggled. I look at the sisters. Liz was wearing a dark purple dress that fit her snug tightly seeping her nimble frame. Patty wore a short shorts and a blue top. Kid was dressed in skinny jeans and white shirt with a collar.

"Wow..." That was all I had to say. Soul put his arm over me and shoved me onwards.

"Come on! No time to gap at our sexyness!" He says excitedly.

"I wasn't-" he grabs my hand and yanks me out the door. "Wait Soul! Stop! No never mind I don't wanna! Soul!" I protest. From behind me, I could here kid chuckle.

"They so like each other..." Ugh... I didn't try to correct him, I ignored it. At the moment, I just wanted Soul to let me go. Because I was scared. The first time I'm going to a club...and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach...

* * *

**_A/n: lololol hahaha poor Maka but it's obvious. Anyway, Review, follow and favorite and ill post the next chapter soon._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_chapter 5: what was I thinking_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater_**

* * *

Maka's POV

The sound of the music is what brought my knees to buckle and my stomach did flip flops. Soul smirked, his eyes laughing.

"Yay!" Patty giggled. The blond raced towards the bar, seating herself down. I smile and sigh.

"That girl..." I say, shaking my head.

"You wanna dance?" Soul asked me, pointing over at Liz and Kid who already hit the dance floor.

"No thanks, you know I'm more of a formal dancer. Not a free styler." I tell him. Soul rolls his eyes and grabs my hand.

"Your dancing anyway."

"Soul!" Why does he keep pulling me into things?! "Ugh!"

"Come on Maka, just this once!" Soul plead. I roll my eyes.

"Fine..." I bit my lip and started swinging my hips to the rhythm of the music. Soul smiled and grabbed my hand, spinning my into his chest. He placed his hands on my hips, guiding them swiftly. "W-what are you-"

"Just go with it.." He whispered. I felt my cheeks burn but I let him guide my motions. We danced in circles, his hands never leaving their place. I began enjoying myself, smiling. Soon, I gently pushed Soul away, grabbing hold of one of his hands. Soul smirked, twirling me and bringing me closer. I moved to the upbeat of the tune, dipping and curving. I let out a small giggle and I notice I've captured the attention of some drinks near the bar. I shiver at the feeling of their gaze, it was frightening, unsettling even. I begin to slow down and moving hesitantly. Soul noticed, coming near me. "Maka? You okay?" He asks. I look into his crimson eyes and bite my tongue. I smile, nodding.

"I'm fine." I say. It's just a few big guys. I deal with kishens worse than them. I smile, the gazes still following me. It was starting to annoy me. "I'll just be right back..." I tell him with a smile.

"Your not going to run away are you?" Soul asks. I shake my head.

"No, I'm just going to deal with something." I say. "Be back in a little." I say turning around and walking out. Outside the air was fresh and crisp.

"Hi..." I hear a guy say. I smirk to myself, knowing he fell for it. I turn around, seeing the four guys that were eyeing me. Cramp I didn't think they'd all be here. I shrugged it off and nodded at them.

"Hi..." I say. One guy smirks, coming closer.

"You know you sure can dance." He says. "Though you look like you can use a better partner." I scowled.

"Yea right. You could use a better pick up action buddy." I snap. No one tells me that Soul wasn't good. He was the best partner I could've ever had! I clench my fists.

"Woah, calm down. I just wanted to see your moves." He nears closer, the height difference between me and all four guys was enough for a normal person to be struck with undying fear. It only made me want to laugh.

"Bring it." I challenged. One guy takes the hint and steps forward. I clenched my fists and smirk he came at me, charging with a smirk. I jump, using his as a platform and kicking him, forcing him to the ground, face first. I smirk, landing on the ground gracefully. "Try me, I dare you..." I don't know what got into me. I wouldn't normally start a fight. But they were asking for it.

"Maka look out!" I hear someone shout before I was kicked down the ground. I landed sharply. And the guys towered over me. They smirked and bent down. I scowled as they pinned me to the ground.

"You shouldn't be too cocky..." One says. Then he was kicked off and he he landed harshly on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Fuck off pal..." I sit up, looking up at the red eyes albino, eyes burning with hate. One guy came at him, and I yelped. Soul kicked him into the third guy and punched the second. All four men lay on the ground, knocked out and bruised. Soul was clenching his fists, back towards me.

"Soul..." I didn't know why, but this tension was different than what I was used to. He turned to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"Idiot..." Then he dragged me off.

"Soul! Hey!"

"Shut up Maka!" He said sternly. I found myself biting my lip. Why was he mad? I wasn't going to get hurt. I'm capable of caring for myself. Yet, I had a feeling I wouldn't have been able to without Soul. I sighed and let him drag me off.


End file.
